


Heaven

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: ITCharacters: Henry, Vic, Greta, RegRelationship: Henry/readerRequest: have you heard of 7 minutes in heaven? Maybe henry organises for him to get the reader because their friends but she realises its him and angst ensues. But happy at the end





	Heaven

The party was loud and oh so much fun.   
You had been a little reserved about coming tonight, but Vic and Henry had convinced you otherwise. You didn’t know where any of the bowers gang had got to, but you did know that you were getting more and more drunk with each drink. You had heard Greta declare that the nights game would be 7 minutes in heaven.   
Now that was the reason you were staying as far away from her family coat closet as possible. Although it did sound fun, you doubted you would get the chance with your oldest friend and crush.   
You had known Henry for years and you were one of the original Bowers gang. Two became three, and three became five. You had a good friendship with most of them, but Henry had always meant to much more to you.   
Speaking of Henry, you hadn’t seen him in at least an hour. When you had last seen them all actually, they had been huddled in the corner, speaking quietly and quickly which was never a good sign. When you tried to ask what was going on, you were told nothing. Knowing their lips would be locked shut, you returned to the party. In fact, you had seen Vic speaking to Greta about 30 minutes ago. She had been smiling and nodding. Perhaps the two had gotten together. You wouldn’t mind at all. Outside of the gang, she was one of your closest female friends.   
All of a sudden, something was placed over your eyes, a scarf. Hands grabbed your wrist and you were manoeuvred out the room.   
“Hey, its just me.” Greta whispered in your ear, her voice filled with mischief. “Your name got pulled. Sorry, rules are rules.”   
Before you could protest, you were pushed into the closet. The door slammed behind you as you hissed her name, vowing to get her back for this. Only, you didn’t have time to even pull off the blindfold.   
New hands grabbed your wrist and pushed you up against the nearest wall, hands above your head. Lips covered yours, kissing you feverously, almost desperately. You moaned a little into the kiss, partly from surprise but mainly because it felt so good.   
Whoever was kissing you seemed so desperate, his body pressed against yours. Perhaps they knew who you were. You had spoke as came in. maybe it was one of the guys who had a crush on you. That was common in your school.   
You kissed back, eager to please.   
He moved both your hands to be controlled and kept in place by one of his hands as his now free one ran down your body. You arched your back, allowing his arm to wrap around your waist and hold you close.   
You felt your heart jump into your throat as things got more and more intense. You wanted to touch the guy, to find out who could be kissing you like this.   
You let out a gasp as his lips left yours, kissing down your neck and shoulders and back up. He stopped at the area where your neck met your jaw and began to kiss, bite and gently suck on the area, earning soft moans from your lips.   
But something suddenly caught your attention.   
His smell.   
You knew it. It was something you recognised instantly. Only one person you knew had such a familiar smell to them.   
“henry?” You whispered.   
The guy froze, his whole body tensing. But just as quickly as he had been on you, he was gone, stepping backwards. You took the opportunity to reach out, your hands finding his chest. You could feel his heart hammering inside. He was breathing harshly, gasping for breath as you felt the denim of the only jacket he owned.   
It was him.   
“henry?” You asked again, confused as you pulled your hands back to yourself. You couldn’t understand what was going on. He knew it was you who had come in. the light from outside when you were pushed inside must have shown who you were. And you had spoken.   
But you never heard a response. You swayed on the spot slightly as you heard the door to the closet open and slam shut.   
Ripping off the blindfold, you were met with darkness and loneliness.   
Tears filled your eyes, your emotions everywhere as you tried to figure out what had happened.   
Stumbling to the door, you opened it. No one seemed to notice what had happened. You looked around, seeing Vic and Reg in the corner. They were talking quickly together, looking confused and stunned.   
Going over, they jumped when the realised you were right beside them.   
“What’s going on?!” You demanded, your voice shaking and your cheeks streaming with tears.   
both couldn’t meet your eyes, looking sheepish.  
you noticed a figure moving outside. Henry.   
You left the others to move out the room.  
It was raining heavily outside, but you didn’t care. The cool rain felt nice against your boiling skin. You saw Henry walking quickly down the road, his head low. Darting after him, you wanted to get this sorted now.   
“Henry!” You tried to call for him, to make him stop and turn around, but he flinched and kept walking.   
you kept your pace and caught up with him.   
Gasping his name you reached out to grab his wrist. This made him freeze.   
“Henry, whats going on?” You try to demand, but it sounded more like begging.   
“You weren’t meant to know it was me.” He refused to look at you but then you saw something that changed everything. Despite the rain, you could see tears falling from his eyes.   
Henry… was crying.   
You drop his hand to cup his cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears as you often did when a beating became too much for him.   
“Why?” you ask, unsure about anything any more. “Did you plan it?”   
“Yeah, but you weren’t meant to know it was me in there.” Henry looked at you for a moment before looking away.   
Things finally made a little more sense. How your name could be pulled when you never put it in, vic talking to Greta, the blindfold. But why you? Henry had kissed you a few times when he had been drunk, so it wasn’t like it was this crazy idea.   
“So you never intended anything to come out of it?” You ask, dropping your hands from his cheeks which were on fire despite the cold.  
“no.” Henry answered you.   
“Well, that’s a shame.” You sign, stepping back from him.   
“What?” His head snaps up to look at you.   
“It was a damn good kiss. i would have liked more.” You shrug, looking up at Henry.   
He was frozen to the spot, staring at you. You could see his mind fighting something before he seemed to snap.   
he moved quickly, placing one of his hands on your jaw and the other wrapping around your waist before he kissed you again.   
This one certainly wasn’t as dominating as the one in the closet, but it was just as addicting. You moaned softly, melting against him as you placed both your hands on his chest.   
you only pulled back to gasp for air as a shiver ran through your body.   
“My parents aren’t home tonight.” You breath, looking up at Henry, whose eyes widened.   
While he had secretly stayed at yours plenty of times, this sort of context was different.   
All Henry could do was nod as you grin and take his hand in your, guiding him through the streets.   
You might have to thank Greta, Vic and Reg tomorrow, if you could move. Tonight was going to be heaven.


End file.
